Diagon Alley
by ReniJo
Summary: It's Draco's birthday and there's nothing else he'd like to do just be alone and forget about everything that's going on around him. Unfortunately, or not so much, a fellow Hogwarts student wanders the streets of Diagon Alley at this fine summer morning too.


**My first Dramione fanfiction ever, fellas! Never thought this day would come but.., here it is. I made this for a dear friend of mine who's rather obsessed with this pairing lately.**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

…

.

…

„What do you want to do on your birthday, Draco?" His mother asked oh-so-sweetly.

"Be alone." With that, he stood up and left his breakfast, nearly untouched, just as well as that big, cold Manor he could not call _home _anymore.

When he escaped from the dark dining room, Draco didn't really consider his actions. He just wanted to run, get as far from his coward parents as he could, so he didn't have to suffer through another lecturing of the importance of being humble and obedient in the presence of the Dark Lord. He's a Malfoy, he will never surrender, especially not to this weak, nerveless snake. Weak, because he got defeated by a toddler and nerveless because he can't do a damn thing alone, without the help of one of his toadies.

As scared as he seems at times in Voldemort's company, he's probably the most dangerously fed up and brave member of the Death Eaters. He's worried sick for his mother, who's the only one that joined against her will all those years ago. He's not that concerned about his father though, that merciless, weak minded git who is not capable taking care of his own family. Who shouts at his wife if she ever tries to speak her mind, if she ever wants to run away with Draco and give up their life as a slave of the Dark Lord. Because they are just that. The term 'Death Eater' stands for slave. He's known it for a long time now and this discovery led him to the point he couldn't handle how fed up he was. It wasn't enough that his mother lived in fear, the only parent he loved, but Draco had to face the fact that he's used by a man who's a good deal weaker then he is. That was it, he had enough!

_I'll ruin you. Slowly, undetected but I will. You'll see, Voldemort._

"I need a plan." Draco murmured to himself as he walked the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. This June was different then the others before. He knew for sure that he's staying at the Malfoy Manor for the school year and can't go back to Hogwarts until that bloody snake-face says so. When Voldemort finally gathers up the needed courage and attacks the Wizarding School, Draco could follow him alongside his father and mother and have a go at destroying everything he holds dear. As much of a prat he was, the Malfoy boy still liked to spend most of his year at Hogwarts and be around others his age. As much as he denied it he had friends there whom he's got used to, he had enemies he so liked to tease and try to harm but never succeeded because he's really a good person and he had someone he deeply desired, sometimes thought liked, but would never openly show.

"Hermione Granger." The girl whirled around so fast, Draco felt the need to reach out and steady her but decided against it. There could be spies everywhere and he couldn't risk his fairly good position he now dwelled in. He needed to stay close to Voldemort so his betrayal would be more effective and he could stab him in the back so thoroughly, he'll have to take a break and think.

"Malfoy." Hermione spat. Draco let go of his trademark grin and walked pass the bushy haired girl. The muggle born took a look around then after making sure no one's gotten suspicious of them, started to follow the tall, blonde Slytherin.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a hushed voice, carefully putting a fair distance between the two of them. Draco continued to walk in a rather hasty pace and showed no sign of the excitement he felt by the fact that Hermione let herself to be led.

"What, can't a _wizard _randomly wander around in the _wizarding world_?" Draco threw back above his shoulder. "What are _you_ doing here, Granger?" Hermione rolled her eyes and observed her surroundings. All kinds of people decided to take a stroll on this beautiful summer morning and none of them appeared to be too interested in them. With this knowledge she redirected her attention to the pompous Malfoy heir sauntering a few steps ahead of her.

"I'm supposed to meet with Ginny and the guys." She said matter-of-factly.

"Ah, the guys." Draco turned his head ever so slightly so he could look at her from the corner of his grey-blue eyes, judgingly. "I see."

"What's it to you, anyway?"

"Nothing, really. I was just curious. What on Earth would a muggle born do at Diagon Alley in the middle of summer holiday?" He shoved his hands into the pockets of his cream coloured cargo shorts and looked over an old woman, coming too close for his liking. "Thought you'd stay put in your cushy muggle home and play tag with your muggle friends."

"Not the sharpest tool in the shed, are you?" Hermione giggled which resulted in the bumping into a rigid body in front of her.

"What?" Draco barked, looking straight ahead. After another rolling of a pair of chocolate brown eyes and the awkward process of pushing away from that said stiff body, Hermione finally found her voice.

"It's not really the middle of the holiday yet. It has barely started." The only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy raised one of his thin, strikingly blonde eyebrows and started to walk again. "And for your information, I don't play tag anymore. What do you take me for, eight years old?" Draco snorted; the snort was, of course, noble or even sophisticated, and then shook his head.

"I wouldn't dare to say that…" He shut up for a few seconds but just till he reached a narrow alley and slipped in, grabbing Granger by her elbow and pulling her with him. "Not after the things we've done to each other." His breath caressed the girl's rosy cheeks, probably from embarrassment or anger, as he drew her closer to his body and looked down into her wide eyes.

"What is wrong with you, Malfoy? Do you want somebody to see us?" Hermione squeaked. She vehemently tried to push the Slytherin away but Draco proved to be a lot stronger than he appeared to be.

"I don't really care." He leaned closer and attempted to kiss her but stopped himself just in time to see Hermione squeezing her lips together along with her eyes. He laughed at that and ran a hand through his silvery locks which were a bit dishevelled from the lack of brushing it in the morning. He neglected things like preparing in the bathroom for too long these days. He really didn't care. He wanted everything to go back as they used to be earlier. He wanted to ride the Hogwarts Express this year too, just like the other six before. He wanted to prank the younger ones in his house and annoy Potter to oblivion, just like every other bloody year. He wanted to sneak around with Granger and shag her in every broom closet they could find.

Why would someone like Voldemort want someone like him, a seventeen years old student, in his army of Death Eaters? What benefit does the Dark Lord think Draco would gain him? Nothing. He was just another kid from a well known wizarding family and nothing else. He had no special powers like Potter. Draco could only use average magic on an average level with average results. He was no superhero, not brave enough to take down thousands of powerful wizards, not strong enough to face the great Harry Potter and hand him over to Voldemort. He just wanted to be left alone, unharmed and plot against Tom Riddle silently.

He really felt the need to stand up against that lunatic and push him off of his throne but didn't know how to start. He's jut one man, one of the greatest sorcerers for sure, but he's alone. It doesn't matter how many people he managed to gather around himself, he's still inevitably alone. Although Draco's not courageous enough to beat all those wizards who are opposed to Voldemort but he feels that way when it's just one man you have to focus on. He'll think of something and he'll succeed.

"You know, if you weren't a mudblood, I'd actually boast around with you." Hermione froze but just for a little while. Upon sobering from the shock that hated word caused her, the Gryffindor opened her eyes and moved her hand to slap the young man standing in front of her. To her misfortune, Draco stopped her just in time and smiled at her slyly. "I thought you liked it when I talk dirty." His smile disappeared as he quickly closed the gap between them and crushed his lips to hers. This is what he yearned for since they left Hogwarts those few weeks ago. This is what keeps him going every damn day. The thought of all the kisses he and Granger shared at different points of the castle for over a year now.

It all started in fifth year when that toad whom the Ministry commissioned to take care of the regulation of Hogwarts tried to deny the students their right to do, quite frankly, anything. Draco signed up for the Inquisitorial Squad so he could catch Potter and his filthy little gang and so he wouldn't be so bored the whole day. After a little while, the Squad couldn't satisfy him any further and he had to look for another pursuit. One faithful afternoon he bumped into Granger who was late for her last class of the day and as much as he wanted to spat at her and call after her all the swear words he knew, he just straightened her and walked away with a sweet scent in his nose. Hermione smelled of fully ripe green apples and he liked it. Now that the student body of Hogwarts wasn't allowed to participate in any kind of group activity and everybody had to behave appropriately Draco felt the need to break some rules and be bold. And the siege started.

Draco started to follow her around unseen, he took out books of the library, watched her at breakfast, lunch and dinner, studied her at any given time and thought about her while taking long and painful showers. He hated himself for being disgusting enough to let himself be impressed by that mudblood girl and on top of that all, to be attracted to her. Her bush like brown hair, her snub nose and her chocolate coloured eyes. If only she had a pair of mentionable breasts or a nice, round bottom but sadly not even that. She was rather average. And average just wasn't enough for a Malfoy. This is what surprised him the most. The fact that he couldn't find it in himself to be bothered by how ordinary she was. He just had to have her. In every kind of way.

"I still don't know why I'm doing this." Hermione gasped after a good few minutes passed while kissing. She pulled back slightly and glared at Draco. "Stop calling me a mudblood, Malfoy."

"You'd like that very much, right?" Draco teased and leaned down to capture her bottom lip with his teeth then pull on it seductively. Hermione moaned partly in pain and partly in pleasure but snapped out of it fairly fast.

"I'm not joking. Stop with the muggle hating when you're trying to make a move on me."

"Yeah, 'course, Granger." He was too busy to listen to whatever Hogwarts' cleverest witch had to say about him being impolite and so on because he finally found his way under her shirt that was tucked into her jean shorts. His right hand travelled up her body from the waistband of her shorts along her flat stomach and reaching the bottom of one of her taut breasts. He groaned into the heated kiss they were sharing and grabbed her wrists with his left hand and pinned her arms to the wall, over her head. After this, the hand that was having a journey on the Gryffindor's body that was covered with smooth skin made its way down to her jeans' waistband again. His fingers worked hastily on the sole button above the zipper then when he managed to undo it, he switched to the zip-fastener itself. Hermione opened her eyes which were suddenly wide from the shock. She tried to push at his body but she was pressed so tightly to the alley's wall that the poor girl couldn't even shift to or fro. The fact that her arms were locked into her companion's hands didn't exactly help either. She had no other choice other than biting down _hard _on Draco's tongue.

"Fuck, _Hermione_!" The Malfoy prodigy cussed, spitting blood to the pavement.

"Congratulations, you finally called me by my forename." Hermione scoffed, nevertheless a bit taken aback by this occurrence. She fastened her zipper and button while huffing, mortified. "Hope your father won't hear about this, because then you're in huge trouble!" Draco whipped his head towards the girl and narrowed his eyes, a slightly confused look slowly taking over his face.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, straightening his spine and stepping closer a bit.

"You were about to shag me in the middle of the street!" She screeched almost about to pull at her hair. A smirk tugged at Draco's lips while he shook his head in mock disapproval.

"Don't be _so _full of yourself, Granger." He whispered, leaning close to her ear. "You're not _that _exciting." Hermione cocked her head to one side, crossed her arms in front of her chest and let go of a sly, mordant smile.

"Oh, really? Then forget we ever touched because from now on, I'm done. Find yourself another girl toy, Malfoy!" And with that, Hermione strode away, leaving a stunned but mostly turned on Slytherin behind.

**to be continued…**


End file.
